


Heroes Need Comfort Too

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Siblings, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Another take on the ending of Season 3





	Heroes Need Comfort Too

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 3 so this is my last warning yall.

His ears were ringing and everything slowed down around him as Steve got up from the second floor of the mall. Robin was still trembling beside him seeming to be just as good as she could be with everything that happened. He left her stumbling as each step became heavy until he finally made it down to Billy’s side. Billy was shaking and struggling to breathe when he reached him and he dropped to his knees hard. Not knowing what to do as this was the worst condition he had ever seen him in. Gone was the perfected casanova he had come to know and instead was just a fallen hero. Steve grasped his hand and let Billy hold it tightly as he brushed his wet hair propping his head on his knees. The only thing he wanted to offer was comfort and to at least stay with him. There had to be someone on their way and he just had to hold on a little longer for him. This was not the way he imagined it ending and overall he hated the outcome if it meant Billy was hurt. No one deserved to be used that way and it really broke his heart for the other boy.

Tears were falling down Billy’s face as he tried to hold on watching Steve above him. He looked so beautiful above him even with his swollen face and he didn't mind the view being the last thing he saw. With that stupid floppy hair and those huge Bambi eyes, it really was a sight to see. 

“It's all going to be okay” Steve kept reassuring him but Billy could tell that was a long shot. There was too much blood for it all to be okay but Billy nodded for Steve's sake as there was nothing else he could do. 

“Stay with me okay?”Steve asked of him and Billy would try for him as he felt Steve hold him brushing his wet hair. He could see Max beside him and he wished he had been a better brother to her. She clutched his other arm in her grasp and held on to him tears streaming down her freckled face.

“I'm sorry” Billy spit out to her and Max nodded not caring about any of that anymore because he saved her friend. Someone he didn't even know but he risked his life for anyways and it meant more than anything to her. It really redeemed his heart in the end as she knew a part of him was still good.

“I know,” She told him, smile wet with tears and she tried to ignore the shaking of his body and held on looking up at Steve. He looked even more worried then she did and she knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

Billy began to lose consciousness and began to see sweet memories going back to where he belonged. He found himself on the beach watching his beautiful mother from afar enjoy the beach. There was a possibility he was going to die and he was going to leave Max and Steve behind. What if they needed him? What if it wasn’t his time yet? 

He hesitated to join his mother no matter how hard he wanted to and he turned away from her knowing he would see her again. Billy wandered away from the beach and found himself inside a hospital. Feeling tied to something he followed the link finding himself looking down at his battered body.

He looked like shit but at least he was breathing better with the help of the machines that surrounded him. His white tank top had been replaced by a hospital gown and he was being watched over by nurses. There was a tube of blood tied to his body and he could see there was still a lot to go. As he looked at the heart monitor he could see his heart beating faintly and he looked down at his own chest. Hand reaching up to touch the center of his chest and he felt his heart beating giving him hope. 

The door slammed open and in ran Steve and Max who each came to his side grasping him once more. Max watched his chest looking for a sign he was breathing as she was hopeful for her big brother to make it. Steve was holding onto his hand like a lifeline and as Billy looked at his hand he could almost feel the warmth. It felt intimate as he had never had his hand held so delicately and he wished it could have happened sooner.

Billy’s heart began beating strongly and he could feel himself drifting out of the scene and he gave in easily. Never realizing how much he missed being alive until it meant having to leave those closest to him. 

He opened his eyes blinking slowly to the amazement of both Steve and Max who yelled for the nurses. They rushed in and checked on him finding that the blood actually took and it wasn’t too late to save him.

Steve and Max watched from the sidelines holding onto each other as they were both ready to greet Billy. Once the nurses deemed he was stable enough they ran to his side and Max threw her arms around him. Resting her head in the dip of his neck and she was happy her brother woke up. Steve watched the sibling duo finding the scene very sweet and he knew Billy was lucky. 

“Hey kiddo” Billy murmured against her hair not minding the tight hug one bit even though it pained him. 

“Don’t ever do that again” She mumbled against him sounding more like a threat and he took it to heart knowing how strong she was. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t really want to go through that again” Billy told her with a laugh and she pulled back to glare at him before getting off of him.

Steve brought his hand up to brush his hair once more not minding how bad it looked in favor of having him alive. It was an unusual action but so were the many events that happened that night. 

“That was a brave thing you did out there,” Steve told him honestly as he looked into his eyes deeply.

“Yeah well, it wasn’t that big of a deal” Billy downplayed as he looked away embarrassed of having Steve’s attention.

“Not to me it wasn’t, you saved us, Billy,” Steve told him trying to look him in the eyes again because it was the truth. 

“Whatever” Billy brushed it off as he looked at his sister noticing that she nodded with him fully agreeing. 

“Thank you, Billy,” Steve told him with a smile as he pulled back from brushing his hair with his fingers.

“Your welcome” Billy told him smirking up at him as he knew there had to be a reason he came and visited him in the hospital. 

“Rest now Billy, Max and I will be here as soon as you wake up” Steve promised and Billy began to slowly doze off.

Steve requested there be a bed brought in for Max to sleep in as he knew he couldn’t drag her away from Billy for anything. Once they brought it in he ushered her to sleep promising to wake her up if anything happened. Steve watched over both siblings with a smile as he did not mind protecting them while they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what happened in season 3 as it is my new way to cope with what happened to Billy. It really broke my heart to see what happened to him and this has definitely helped. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
